Invisible
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: ¿Qué es peor que ser la chica fea y solterona de la preparatoria? Pues ser invisible a los demás…Pero Bella no sabe que para Edward ella no es invisible.Bella oculta un secreto en su pasado y por eso se aisla de los demás ¿Podrá Edward enseñarle a amar?
1. Invisible

**Un nuevo Ed/Bella va dedicado para mi mejor amiga Alicia jaja o cm yo le digo de cariño Alice XD sabes que te amoo y eres lo mejor amiga eres cm mi prima!!!

* * *

**

Invisible

_¿Qué es peor que ser la chica fea y solterona de la preparatoria? Pues ser invisible a los demás….soy Isabella Marie Swan y se puede decir que ni a patito feo de la escuela llego, no estoy ni con los rechazados ni con los populares, estoy sola…estoy invisible…soy un cero a la izquierda…la verdad es que mi autoestima no es muy alta…la verdad es que me da miedo decir lo que pienso…me da miedo estar en esta escuela con toda la gente que me lastima e ignora…_

Cerré mi diario con fuerza y unas traicioneras lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, yo enfurecida las quite no podía llorar por él y menos ahora…no quería llorar por él

Yo antes era diferente a como era ahora pero desde la muerte de mi padre todo parecía estar mal…y para colmo mi madre se volvió a casar con un tal James…James él…él…no, no quiero recordar ni hablar de eso…él ya no estaba aquí…ya no…

-Bella ya es hora de que vayas a la escuela-me grito mi madre desde la cocina

-Voy mama-dije mientras tomaba mi mochila y salía de mi casa

Empecé a caminar hacia mi escuela lentamente pero en eso un convertible rojo paso a lado de mí…oh no…Tanya y sus amigas las operadas…

-Hola Invisible Swan-dijo sonriente

-Hola Tanya-dije seria

Así es en la escuela me decían Invisible Swan porque según ellos nadie me pelaba ni le importaba…a nadie pero eso ya lo sabía

-Vaya así que si hablas-dijo riendo

-Si, si hablo-dije tranquila

-Bueno nos vemos en la escuela ¡Chica Invisible!-grito mientras aceleraba y hacia que un enorme charco de agua me mojara, todos los que estaban cerca de la escuela me vieron y por primera vez en verdad desee ser invisible…se empezaron a atacar de risa mientras me señalaban

-¡Chica Invisible! ¡Invisible Swan!-gritaron riendo

Yo empecé a caminar mas rápido mientras me metía al baño entre y cerré con fuerza la puerta mientras sin poder aguantarme mas empezaba a llorar descontroladamente ¿Por qué me hacían esto? Odiaba la preparatoria ¡Por Dios solamente tenía 17 años! Seguí llorando mientras escuchaba como sonaba el timbre, mojada me levante e intente secar mi ropa sin ningún resultado, demonios pero no podía llegar tarde a clase ignore mis hinchados ojos y camine hacia el salón de clases…

-Señorita Swan que bueno que nos honra con su presencia-dijo la voz del profesor Banner

-Lo siento-dije con voz rota

-¿Se encuentra bien Swan?-pregunto preocupado por el tono de mi voz

-S-si solamente tengo un resfriado-dije

-Bueno lamento decirle que su puesto está ocupado se sentara con Cullen

Edward Cullen y yo nos miramos y yo suspire enfadada al ver que me tenía que sentar a lado de el novio popular de Tanya la verdad nunca lo había tratado pero bueno ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Conocía a Edward desde hace muchos años pero nunca me había hablado, Edward se alejo un poco de mi para que me pudiera sentar y así lo hice, me senté y saque mis cuadernos mientras comenzaba a escribir en mi libreta

-Hola Bella-dijo una aterciopelada voz

-¿Ahora me estás hablando Cullen?-pregunte incrédula

-Lamento no haberte hablado antes…tú sabes como es Tanya

-Si que lo sé-dije suspirando

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-pregunto haciendo conversación

-¿Edward Cullen intenta socializar con la chica Invisible?-pregunte incrédula

-Si, después de todo seremos compañeros por todo el año

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida

-Antes de que llegaras el señor Banner lo dijo

-¿Y eso no hará que tu querida Tanya se moleste?-pregunte incrédula

-No el veo problema-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Preguntale a tu noviecita-dije acidamente

-Bella..¿Que te paso? Antes eras tan diferente

-Madure-dije evadiendo el tema

-Mas bien te amargaste, antes estabas tan llena de vida-dijo mirándome atentamente

-Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado-dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-No llores-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

Yo me estremecí ante su roce y me aleje de él

-No me toques-dije asustada

-Bella… ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupado tocando mi hombro

-Te he dicho que no me toques!!-le grite mientras salía corriendo de ahí

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

-¡Te he dicho que no me toques!-grito mientras salía corriendo de ahí

Yo me quede mucho ¿Qué le había pasado a la Bella Swan de la que había estado enamorado todos estos años? Si…yo siempre había estado enamorado de Bella Swan pero nunca me atreví a hablarle y luego conocí a Tanya y bueno nos hicimos novios pero nunca olvide a Bella…

-¿Qué paso señor Cullen?-pregunto el señor Banner

-Nada señor yo…no lo sé-dije bajando mi mirada

Sonó el timbre y salí del salón de clases ahí me encontré con Tanya

-¡EDDIE!-grito sonriente

-Hola Tanya-le respondí dándole un casto beso en los labios

-¿A que no adivinas a quien moje en la mañana?-pregunto divertida

-¿A quien?-pregunte confundido

-¡Moje con mi carro a la chica Invisible! ¡A Swan!-dijo riendo

-¿Qué hiciste que?-le grite enfadado

-Eddie ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

-¿Cómo que porque estoy tan enfadado? ¡No debiste de hacerle eso a Bella!-dije serio

-Pero…fue solo una broma Eddie-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Tanya yo no puedo estar con alguien así-dije firme

-Pero Eddie-dijo enfadada

-Tanya lo siento-dije sinceramente-Creo que es mejor darnos un tiempo

-¡Un tiempo! ¡Yo no pienso darte un tiempo Edward Cullen! ¡TERMINAMOS!-me grito dándome una bofetada

Ouch, vaya así que volvía a estar soltero…Tanya enfadada se fue mientras yo volteaba y veía como unos ojos chocolates me miraban consternada

-¿Qué me ves?-le grite enfadado

-Perdón…-dijo con miedo

Yo suspire e intente controlarme

-No perdóname a mí, no debí gritarte

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada o me gritan, humillan o ignoran-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Soy invisible

-No te ves a ti misma con claridad-dije mientras le sonreía

-La verdad es que los demás no me ven con claridad

-Porque tú no dejas que te vean como eres

-¿Cómo sabes que así no soy?-pregunto desafiante

-Bella, he cursado primaria contigo y ahora prepa, créeme que se como eras antes

-Eres el único que ha notado mi cambio-dijo suspirando

-Desde los 14 años te comportas diferente

-Desde los 14 años no soy feliz-dijo suspirando

-¿Por qué Bella? Deja que lo entienda ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

-Edward apenas he empezado a hablar contigo-dijo mirándome intensamente-No te tengo la confianza suficiente

-Déjame decirte que eso me ofende-dije sonriente

-¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que eres al que hasta ahora mas confianza le tengo?-pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa

-Si eso me hace sentir mejor-dije feliz-¿Por qué reaccionaste así en clase de Biología?

-Supongo que estoy loca-dijo evadiendo el tema

-Bella…

-Tiempo Edward, solo te pido tiempo

-Esperare todo lo necesario para poder entender esa cabecita tuya Swan-dije riendo

-Gracias Edward, es todo lo que pido

* * *

**_Bien se que es confuso ahora pero luego verna como la trama va tomando forma!!! las amooo_**

**_Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios que ayuden no que lastimen si no tienes algo bueno o constructivo que decir mejor no lo digas!!_**

**_xoxoxox_**

**_Jenn_**


	2. Descubrimientos

**_Aqui esta otro cao quiero reviews!!! ojaola y les guste XD_

* * *

**

Bella POV

-Lamento lo de Tanya-dije sinceramente

-No te preocupes tarde o temprano tenía que pasar-dijo quitándole importancia al asunto

-No Edward, ella es tu novia y lo ha sido todos estos años

-Por eso Bella ya no era lo mismo-dijo suspirando

-¡Hey! ¡Enana-Bells! Vamonos a casa!!!.-grito mi hermano desde la entrada oh si..mi hermano Emmet

-Voy-dije levantándome

-¿Te veré mañana?-pregunto Edward sonriéndome

-S-si supongo-dije sonrojada

-Entonces…ahí te espero-susurró mientras se acercaba para besar mi mejilla

Yo me estremecí y me hice para atrás Edward sonrió tristemente y simplemente se dedico a despedirse con la mano…yo le sonreí tímidamente y Edward suspiro feliz…

Yo me quede quieta y sonrojada Edward me dedico una de sus muy hermosas sonrisas torcidas y yo me fui hacia donde me esperaba Emmet pero antes me encontré con una furiosa Tanya

-Me las pagarás Invisible Swan…-murmuró ácidamente

Yo le ignore y camine más rápido hasta que llegué hacia donde estaba Emmet el cual me sonrió y me abrazo…Emmet era el único que me hablaba bueno demás de Rosalie su novia que era muy linda pero estaba en otra escuela y Emmet y Jake ellos eran mas grandes que yo así que casi no los veía…y Edward…me había hablado hoy…me había hablado

-Hey Bells ¿Por qué tan pensativa?-pregunto Emmet

-Edward Cullen me hablo hoy-dije sonrojada mi hermano y yo no teníamos secretos

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! ¡Te lo dije Bells! ¡Le gustas!-dijo Emm sonriente

-Emm no creo que le guste-dije seria-Además tú sabes que no volveré a confiar en un hombre

-Bells…-dijo serio lo cuál era raro Emmet nunca estaba serio-¿Confías en mí?

-Con los ojos cerrados-dije firme

-Entonces… ¡Estás diciendo que no soy un hombre!-dijo ofendido

Yo me empecé a reír con Emmet siempre pasaba así, con él y Rose siempre me reía…

-Te quiero hermanito

-Yo mas hermanita

-¿Cómo está Rose?

-Muy bien, de hecho vendrá a comer con nosotros y con su hermano Jasper-dijo sonriente

-¿Jasper? Mmm…no lo he conocido-dije sinceramente

-No pero lo harás, es un gran chico-dijo sonriente-Y también vendrá Jake

-¡Jake! ¡Hace años que no lo veo!-dije feliz-¡Lo extraño mucho!

-Si eso es algo muy bueno ¿Verdad?-dijo arqueando sus cejas

-Emmet ya te dije no me gusta Jake solamente es al único que le tengo confianza, al igual que Jasper y a ti nada más-dije firme-Ustedes me gustan, nadie mas

-Y Robert Pattinson-dijo sonriente

-¡Claro que no!-dije sonrojada

-Bien hermanita no te sulfures!!!

-Cállate Emmet, mejor hay que irnos

Fuimos en su jeep hasta la casa, bajamos y preparamos todo de una vez para la comida, estaba muy emocionada, iba a ver a Rose y a Jake, en eso sonó el timbre yo fui corriendo a abrir

-¡ROSE!-grite emocionada

-¡BELLS!-grito abrazándome

-¡Hace años que no te veo!

-Jajaj no es para tanto, ahora me veras hasta hartarte de mí-dijo sonriéndome

-¿En serio?-pregunte sorprendida

-Sip, yo y otras dos amigas nos cambiaremos a tu escuela!!!!-dijo gritando y brincando

-¡Eso es genial Rose!

-¡Ah y también mi hermano Jasper! ¡Entra Jasper!-grito

Y ahí lo vi un chico alto rubio y muy guapo, extremadamente apuesto y con unos hermosos ojos grises…

-Hola ¿Eres Bella verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Si ¿Y tú eres Jasper?-pregunte nerviosa

-Mucho gusto señorita-dijo sonriente mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba

Pero para mi sorpresa había algo en él que hacía que estuviera tranquila y que no sintiera miedo…pude ver como Emmet y Rose sonreían enternecidos

-El gusto es mió Jasper pasa-dije sonrojada

-Gracias, ¡Hola Emmet!-dijo mientras abrazaba a mi hermano fraternalmente

-Jasper amigo-dijo riendo-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

-Es una mierda pero me las arreglo ¿Y tú?

-No me quejo me cambiare a donde están ustedes

-¡Eso es ge-nial!-dijo emocionado-¡También ahí esta Bella!

-¿En serio?-pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa

-S-si-dije tímidamente

-Que bueno estoy seguro de que seremos grandes amigos

Y en eso volvieron a tocar el timbre fui corriendo a abrir para ver a Jacob sonriéndome

-¡JAKE!-grite feliz

-¡Bells!-grito emocionado mientras me cargaba y empezaba a darme vueltas por todos lados

-¡Jacob no seas bruto me estoy mareando!-dije riendo

-Perdón Bells-dijo sonriente-Hace años que no te veía

-Está bien pero cálmate-dije mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro

-¡Ah! ¡Me has lastimado!-dijo con una voz chillona que hizo que estalláramos en carcajadas

La comida pasó sin complicaciones, Jasper me cayó muy bien y había algo en él que tranquilizaba casi a todos, como un don natural para hacer que la gente confiara en él y Emmet se había mostrado de acuerdo conmigo

-¡Y entonces Emmet y yo ganamos el concurso de quien comía mas salchichas!-dijo Jake riendo

-¿Cuántas comieron?-pregunto Rose riendo

-Unas 60-dijo Jacob riendo-Pero saliendo de ahí nos iban a tomar una foto pero salimos vomitando en el trofeo

-¡Que asco!-dijimos Rose y yo a la vez mientras Jasper se reía estruendosamente

-Bueno chicos tengo que hablar con Bells un momento ¿Nos disculpan?-pregunto Jake mientras se paraba

Yo confundida fui hacia Jake el cuál me tomo de la mano y salimos al patio, seguí a Jake y fue cuando llegamos al columpio que daba a la calle era el columpio que compartíamos Emmet y yo de pequeños cuando no había preocupaciones…cuando papa seguía aquí…no pude controlar las lágrimas que se avecinaban por salir pero tenía que hacerlo prometí nunca llorar frente a un hombre y aunque a Jake le tenía confianza no era el momento…

-Bells ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te había pasado?-pregunto mirándome fijamente-¡Mierda! ¡Pude haberte ayudado!

-Tampoco Emmet lo sabía hasta que volvió de Europa

-¡Yo estaba aquí Bella! ¡Pude ayudarte! ¡Pude protegerte!-dijo serio

-Lo siento Jake pero yo no podía…no podía decírselo a nadie

-¿Por qué no Bells? ¡Demonios! ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! ¡Has cambiado tanto Bella!

-Lo siento-dije con voz rota

-Princesa no debes de sentirlo…tú no tienes la culpa de nada-murmuró abrazándome

-Jake-dije mientras sin poder contenerlo me echaba a llorar abrazándolo fuertemente-¿Por qué? ¡Porque a mí!

-Yo no entiendo porque a ti Bella, tú no debiste de haber pasado por eso nunca…-dijo Jacob y pude ver que se contenía para no llorar

-Te quiero mucho Jake que bueno que todos ustedes van a ir a la escuela conmigo-dije feliz-No me sentiré tan sola

-No dejaremos que te hagan mas daño Bella…nadie te hará daño, lo juro-dijo firme para luego besar mi cabeza y irse

-¿Vienes Bells?

-No, me quedaré aquí un rato

-Bien nos vemos mañana en clases

Yo sonreí y suspire tranquilamente no debía temer, ellos iban a estar conmigo siempre…pero en eso una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación

-Bella… ¿Puedo pasar?

Voltee sorprendida y pude ver que ahí estaba Edward Cullen….

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?-pregunte sonrojada

-Vine para darte esto-dijo mientras me tendía un libro

Lo tome y vi la portada que decía

-"Cabeza de Estopa"-dije sonriente

-Es de Rafael Perez y Perez es un buen libro y pensé que te gustaría

-Gracias Edward de verdad-dije sonriendo

-Me alegra que te haya gustado ehm bueno…eh nos vemos mañana-dijo sonriendo torcidamente

-Si, nos vemos mañana-dije mientras sonriente y sonrojada me iba a mi casa

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Estaba tan feliz ¡Había hablado con Bella! ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Había hablado con Bella! Estaba demasiado feliz

-¿Por qué tan feliz hermanito? ¡Se que Emma y yo tus hermanas preferidas mañana estaremos contigo! Pero no exageras demasiado?-dijo mi hermana Alice

-Alice son mis únicas hermanas-dije riendo-Y no, no es por eso

-¿Bella Swan tiene algo que ver?

-Claro-dije sonriendo

-Bien mañana te diré todas mis dudas-dijo feliz-¡Dulces sueños!

-¿Emma no vendrá a despedirse?-pregunte sorprendido

-Ya se durmió

-Ah… mañana se las vera conmigo por no haberse despedido-dije sonriendo-Esa flaca…

Alice rió y salio de mi habitación yo suspire y me senté mientras sonreía como un Idiota, vale la idea del libro la había tenido yo pero si no hubiera sido gracias a los gustos de Emma estaba seguro no hubiera encontrado el libro perfecto para Bella, sin mas me avente a mi cama mientras sonreía de nuevo y me quedaba profundamente dormido…

A la mañana siguiente que desperté me apresure ¡Tenía que llegar ya!

-¡Alice! ¡Emma!-grite con impaciencia mientras las esperaba en mi volvo

-¡Vamos!-grito Alice-¡Estoy dándole el toque final a Emma!

-¡No me trates como a tu muñeca personal duende!-se escucho la voz de mi querida hermana-Wow olvida lo que dije ¡Te quedo genial!

-Ya bajen-dije entre risas

Bajaron y les sonreía mientras les abría la puerta del carro para que entraran, en cuanto vi que ya estaba todo listo arranque para llegar por fin a la escuela, baje rápidamente viendo a un montón de gente que estaba rodeando a una persona…

-¿Qué pasa ahí Edward?-pregunto Emma asustada

-Nada cariño mejor quédate aquí con Allie-dije besando su frente

Vale era muy sobre protector con mis hermanas pero ¡Emma solo tenía 15 años! Y Alice era mi melliza así que no había tanto problema, llegué y pude escuchar la voz de Tanya

-¡Saben porque la madre de Invisible Swan la odia?-pregunto sonriente

-Tanya por favor ya no más-pedía una hermosa voz

-¡No! ¡Es porque ISABELLA SWAN…¡SE ACOSTABA CON SU PADRASTRO!-grito riendo

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Tanya al igual que yo ¡Como se atrevía a soltar una blasfemia como esa!

-¡Eso es mentira Tanya!-grite enfadado-¡Deja a Bella en paz!

-¡Niégalo! ¡Niégalo Invisible Swan!

-Yo…-dijo Bella -¡No fue mi culpa!

-¡Lo ven!-dijo Tanya riendo

-Bella…¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Porque!-dije decepcionado

-¡Yo! ¡Edward tú también!-dijo llorando

-¡Porque me decepcionaste así Bella!-murmure

-Tampoco confías en mí…-dijo con dolor

-¿Cómo confiar en alguien que creí conocer pero veo que es una basura de persona?

Bella llorando más se fue corriendo, yo miré con dolor a Bella ¿Por eso se portaba de esa manera? ¡Por el rechazo de su madre! No podía creer lo que Bella había hecho…y yo que creí que…decepcionado fui hasta donde estaban mis hermanas

-¿Qué paso Edward? ¡Porque Bella se fue así!-dijo Alice sorprendida

Le conté lo sucedido a lo que Alice dio un grito ahogado pero Emma se mostraba tranquila…

-¡No lo puedo creer Edward! ¿Por eso se comportaba así?-dijo Alice sorprendida-Parecía buena chica

-Ya ves que no lo era…-dije suspirando frustrado

-¡Si serán Idiotas!-nos grito Emma roja de la ira

-¿Qué te pasa Emma?-pregunte sorprendido nunca veía así de enojada a mi hermanita consentida

-¡Tienen su cerebro lleno de Mierda? ¡Como se les ocurre pensar en algo así! ¡Que no ven que su padrastro abuso de ella!-grito golpeando mi hombro

-¿Tú como sabes eso?-pregunte sorprendido

-Carlisle la atendió…hace 5 o 6 años, ella es la chica que fue violada, la que Carlisle apadrino ¡Son un par de Idiotas!-nos grito por última vez mientras enojada se iba

Alice y yo nos quedamos mudos y yo me sentí el peor hombre sobre la tierra….había echado todo a la mierda…

-Bella…-susurré antes de correr detrás de ella

* * *

_**Lo se Edward se porto cm un Idiota pero suerte que Emma aclaro pronto el asunto pero ¿Podrá Bella perdonar a Edward? dejen reviews y lo sabrán!!!!**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**jenn**_


	3. ¿Perdón?

_**Aqui esta otro capítulo de Invisible!! ojala y les guste!!! Como ya había dicho antes, está historia esta dedicada a mi prima Alice y a otra prima llamada Alex ellan son lo mejor!!! las amo chicas!!!!**_

* * *

-¿Qué pasa ahí Edward?-pregunto Emma asustada

-Nada cariño mejor quédate aquí con Allie-dije besando su frente

Vale era muy sobre protector con mis hermanas pero ¡Emma solo tenía 15 años! Y Alice era mi melliza así que no había tanto problema, llegué y pude escuchar la voz de Tanya

-¡Saben porque la madre de Invisible Swan la odia?-pregunto sonriente

-Tanya por favor ya no más-pedía una hermosa voz

-¡No! ¡Es porque ISABELLA SWAN…¡SE ACOSTABA CON SU PADRASTRO!-grito riendo

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Tanya al igual que yo ¡Como se atrevía a soltar una blasfemia como esa!

-¡Eso es mentira Tanya!-grite enfadado-¡Deja a Bella en paz!

-¡Niégalo! ¡Niégalo Invisible Swan!

-Yo…-dijo Bella -¡No fue mi culpa!

-¡Lo ven!-dijo Tanya riendo

-Bella…¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Porque!-dije decepcionado

-¡Yo! ¡Edward tú también!-dijo llorando

-¡Porque me decepcionaste así Bella!-murmure

-Tampoco confías en mí…-dijo con dolor

-¿Cómo confiar en alguien que creí conocer pero veo que es una basura de persona?

Bella llorando más se fue corriendo, yo miré con dolor a Bella ¿Por eso se portaba de esa manera? ¡Por el rechazo de su madre! No podía creer lo que Bella había hecho…y yo que creí que…decepcionado fui hasta donde estaban mis hermanas

-¿Qué paso Edward? ¡Porque Bella se fue así!-dijo Alice sorprendida

Le conté lo sucedido a lo que Alice dio un grito ahogado pero Emma se mostraba tranquila…

-¡No lo puedo creer Edward! ¿Por eso se comportaba así?-dijo Alice sorprendida-Parecía buena chica

-Ya ves que no lo era…-dije suspirando frustrado

-¡Si serán Idiotas!-nos grito Emma roja de la ira

-¿Qué te pasa Emma?-pregunte sorprendido nunca veía así de enojada a mi hermanita consentida

-¡Tienen su cerebro lleno de Mierda? ¡Como se les ocurre pensar en algo así! ¡Que no ven que su padrastro abuso de ella!-grito golpeando mi hombro

-¿Tú como sabes eso?-pregunte sorprendido

-Carlisle la atendió…hace 5 o 6 años, ella es la chica que fue violada, la que Carlisle apadrino ¡Son un par de Idiotas!-nos grito por última vez mientras enojada se iba

Alice y yo nos quedamos mudos y yo me sentí el peor hombre sobre la tierra….había echado todo a la mierda…

-Bella…-susurré antes de correr detrás de ella

-¡Bella por favor! ¡Bella espera!-le grite mientras intentaba alcanzarla

-¡Déjame en paz!-me grito con sus hermosos y cafés ojos rojos

-Bella…perdóname-pedí con voz rota

-¿Crees que es tan fácil que te perdone Edward? ¡No confiaste en mí! ¡Me dijiste una sarta de acusaciones y no me escuchaste!-me espeto enfadada y dolida-Creí que en verdad querías ser mi amigo…

-Y lo quiero ser Bella…por favor, dame una oportunidad…

-¿Oportunidad? ¿Para que Edward? No hay confianza, no hay amistad, así de simple-dijo seria

-¡Como puedo confiar en ti si no dejas que te conozca!-le espete enfadado

-¡Tte pedí tiempo!-me grito llorando-Solamente te pedí tiempo

-Lo siento Bella-dije sinceramente-No se que me pasa…

-Yo si se que te pasa-dijo seria-¡No puedes confiar en nadie! ¿Por qué Edward?

-No sabes nada…-dije volteándome ella no sabía todo lo que había sufrido con…ella con esa mujer, ella no lo sabía…

-No pero no por eso te juzgo-dijo seria

-¿Vas a perdonarme?-pregunte mirándola

-No lo sé…de nuevo te pido tiempo para pensarlo-dijo volteándose

-Bien…-dije mientras me levantaba y empezaba a irme

Fui caminando hasta que llegué a la cafetería donde me esperaban Alice y Emma, fui hacia donde estaban ellas y Emma fue a recibirme yo sonriente extendí mis brazos para abrazarla pero en ves de eso ella me dio un golpe en el pecho con toda su fuerza

-Oye flaca cálmate dolió el golpe sabes?-dije abrazando a Emma

-Eso te pasa por Idiota-dijo mi hermana con el seño fruncido

-Ya arregle las cosas con Bella….-dije no muy convencido

-Aha…más bien ella te pidió tiempo ¿No?-dijo Alice

-Si…-dije derrotado

-Es tan buena yo te hubiera pateado el culo-dijo Alice seria

-¡Alice! ¡No seas grosera!-dijo Emma

-¡Cállate! ¡Nos dijiste que teníamos el cerebro lleno de mierda!-dijo Alice sacándole la lengua

-¡Me desespero su falta de confianza! ¡¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de que Edward babeaba por Bella desde pequeño?!-dijo Emma exasperada

-Sabes el porque de la falta de confianza de Edward-dijo Alice regañando a Emma

-¡Debe de superarlo! ¡Bella no es como esa!-dijo Emma defendiendo a Bella

-Emma basta por favor-dije serio

-Bien no hablare mas del tema…pero más te vale no volver a cometer una estupidez Edward Cullen, o me olvido de que eres mi hermano-dijo mientras alzaba su puño amenazadoramente

-¡Ahí viene Bella!-dijo Alice

Yo voltee inmediatamente y ahí la vi…ahí estaba Bella yendo hacia una mesa donde la esperaban…su hermano Emmet una rubia muy hermosa, un rubio que le sonrió y en eso vi como Bella era elevada por el aire mientras que un chico moreno la cargaba y le empezaba a dar vueltas y pude escuchar la risa de Bella…después de tantos años escuche por fin de nuevo la risa de Bella, eso me ponía tan feliz…y a la vez triste porque sabía que yo no era el causante de esto….yo solamente fui el causante de sus lágrimas…

-¿Celoso?-dijo Alice sonriente

-No sabes cuanto-afirme suspirando

-Los nuevos chicos son guapos…pero sobre todo el rubio-dijo Alice suspirando-¿No te llamo la atención ninguno Emma?

-No la verdad no…son guapos pero…no se ni los conozco-dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero pude ver como le lanzaba una mirada a ese chico moreno

-¿Segura?-pregunte intentando no ponerme celoso…malditos celos de hermano

-Segura-dijo firme

-Pues a mi me encanta el rubio…bueno me iré a presentar-dijo Alice levantándose

-¡Alice!-dije sorprendido

-¿Qué? También soy nueva aparte no hay nada de malo en eso, conoceré por fin a Bella-dijo dando saltos-Y tú Emma vendrás conmigo

-No…Edward por favor-suplicó mi hermanita

-Alice deja a Emma en paz, sabes que es tímida con gente que no conoce-dije serio

-¡Lo hago por su bien! ¡Debe socializar!

-¡No! ¡Deja que sea una inadaptada social! ¡Tú eres toda amiguera! ¡Edward es popular! ¡Yo soy la inadaptada!-dijo Emma frunciendo el seño

-Tú te llevarías bien con Bella-dije sonriendo

-¿La estas llamando inadaptada?-pregunto Alice poniendo sus ojos en blanco

-¡NO! ¡Solo tímida!-aclare rápidamente

-Bien, vamos Emma-dijo jalándola

-¡Edward por favor!-pidió desesperada

-¡Alice!-dije serio

-¡Si te atreves a detenerme Edward Cullen juro que quemare TODA tu colección de figuras de acción!-me grito apuntándome con su pequeño y diabólico dedo

Si así es…mi colección de figuras de acción ¿Qué decir? ¡También fui un niño!

-Lo siento Emma pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso…-dije derrotado

Alice sonrió triunfante y jalo a Emma mientras iba a saludar a los demás pero en eso sentí como alguien me jalaba también, me voltee sorprendido y vi a Emma que me miraba con el seño fruncido

-Si no pudiste salvarme del suplicio al menos lo vivirás conmigo-susurró apretando mi mano

Yo trague fuertemente y fue cuando Alice sonriente nos llevo a la mesa donde todos estaban. Todos alzaron sus miradas y pude ver como Bella sorprendida veía a Emma mientras veía como estaba tomada de mi mano y confundida levantaba la vista hacia Emma y pude sentir como Emma se tensaba pero lo deje pasar…

-Hola me llamo Alice Cullen y soy nueva, ellos son mis hermanos Edward y Emma-dijo sonriente

-Hola Alice me llamo Jasper y ella es mi hermana Rose, su novio Emmet y mis amigos Jake y Bella-dijo sonriente pero no me gusto que mirara solo a Alice

Aha así que el chico que tomaba esteroides se llamaba Jacob…interesante tenía que poner ese nombre en mi lista negra….

-Mucho gusto-dijo Emma mientras apretaba mi mano

-Encantado-dije luego de un momento

-Bien tú y yo ya nos conocíamos Edward-dijo Emmet sonriente-Pero no había conocido a tus hermosas hermanas

Alice rió y Emma se sonrojo y miró sus zapatos mientras que una rubia golpeo la cabeza de Emmet yo escuche una leve risa y voltee a ver como Bella sonreía…vaya me alegraba que estos chicos entraran al campus bueno excepto Mr. Esteroides…

-Bueno Emmet puedo decir lo mismo de tu novia-dije siguiéndole el juego

-Gracias-dijo la rubia chica creo que se llamaba Rosalie y sonrió

-Aléjate de ella Cullen-dijo Emmet entre divertido y serio

-No se si pueda-dije riendo y pude ver como Bella fruncía levemente el seño-Pero hagamos esto, tú te alejas de mis hermanas y yo me alejo de tu novia

-Bien pero alejarse en plan de conquista porque quiero ser su amigo-dijo Emmet sonriente

-Trato hecho…-concordé

-Bueno ¿No gustan sentarse?-pregunto Jacob

-¡Claro!-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba a lado de Jasper

Me senté enfrente de Bella y le sonreí pude ver como se sonrojaba pero me daba una tímida sonrisa. Emma se sentó en medio de mí y de Alice mientras nerviosa me miraba yo le sonreí y tome su mano dándole apoyo, no sabía porque mi hermana era tan tímida mi padre nunca nos lo quiso decir y yo en verdad quería ayudarla a que pudiera desenvolverse…

-¿Por qué tan callada Emma?-pregunto Emmet siempre tan directo

-No soy muy buena socializando con gente que no conozco-dijo mi hermana sincera

-¡Bah! ¡Pero ya nos presentamos!-dijo Emmet sonriente-Haber cuéntanos de ti te escuchamos

Todos miraron a Emma y ella me miró mientras respiraba con dificultad y tomaba aire

-Bueno, me llamo Emma, me gusta la música y…fui adoptada por los Cullen-dijo mientras se encogía al escuchar el asombro de todos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-preguntaron sorprendidos

-Mis padres eran latinos y emigraron a Estados Unidos pero…bueno ellos murieron-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Yo la abracé fuertemente sabía que para Emma era duro hablar de sus padres, nunca quiso hacerlo…

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Emma de verdad y tú lo sabes-dijo Bella mientras tomaba la mano de mi hermana y la apretaba con fuerza

Emma le sonrió y asintió mientras que Bella la miraba tiernamente, después de eso empezamos a hablar de trivialidades y Emma se fue poco a poco soltando…hablamos y reímos mucho y sonreí al ver como le podía sacra de vez en cuando sonrisas a Bella, en eso toco el timbre nos levantamos y pude ver que me tocaba laboratorio ¡SI! ¡Bella era mi pareja!

-Gracias-le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el salón

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendida

-Por haber hecho que mi hermana se sintiera mejor-dije sonriéndole

-No fue nada eso hacemos las chicas unas con las otras-dijo sonriente

-Tengo una duda ¿Por qué tu y Emma al verse se miraron confundidas?

-Ah..eso…yo no solamente que no les vi ningún parecido si eso es y pues no sabía que era su hermana…bueno adoptiva pero es su hermana-dijo nerviosa

Yo reí y suspire

-Si…Emma es mi hermana favorita, quiero mucho a Alice pero no se…a Emma yo se puede decir la elegí como a mi hermana…mi corazón la eligió-dije sonriente

-Es afortunada de tenerlos como familia…después de todo lo que paso-dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Si…no queremos preguntarle sobre eso pero aún tiene pesadillas en las noches-dije suspirando

-Si…he pasado por eso-dijo mirando hacia el frente

-Bella…

-¿Sí?

-Se que te pedí tiempo y…bueno ¿Me has perdonado?-pregunte nervioso

-Si Edward-dijo con una leve sonrisa-Te he perdonado

-¿A que se debe ese cambio?-pregunte sonriente y sorprendido

-No puedes ser tan malo…eres el Edward de Emma-dijo mientras sonriente entraba a clases

Yo la miré confundido ¿Cómo que el Edward de Emma?

* * *

_**¿A que se referira Bella con él Edward de Emma? jajaja si quieren saberlo tendrán que dejar reviews!!!! bueno aquí está Edward no es tan tonto jejejjeje XD**_

_**Si pueden recomendar esta historia a otras personas para que las lean me encantaría!!! XD**_


	4. ¿El Edward de Emma?

**Aqui esta otro cap!!!! pro favor dejen reviews!!!! las amoooo**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Jenn**

* * *

**Edward POV**

-¡Hey Bella espera!-le dije mientras entraba detrás de ella

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sorprendida

-¿Cómo que él Edward de Emma? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Ah..es…bueno, Edward no creo que sea yo la que deba decírtelo-dijo sonrojada

-Solamente dime esto ¿Conocías a Emma de antes?-pregunte serio

-Si, si la conocía desde antes-dijo mirándome

-Oh….¿Como?

-Dijiste que solo te dijera eso-me recordó con dulzura

-Es que todo esto es tan extraño-dije suspirando

-No te preocupes, habla con Emma, ella te entenderá-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien…-dije serio-Gracias por la información Bella y de nuevo perdóname

-Tranquilo Edward-dijo con una sonrisa-Podemos empezar de nuevo, me llamo Isabella Swan dime Bella

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, dime Edward-dije sonriendo mientras alzaba mi mano

-Todo a su tiempo Edward-dijo con una triste sonrisa sin tomar mi mano

-Lo siento…es verdad-dije con una media sonrisa

-No te preocupes solamente me cuesta trabajo establecer contacto físico con hombres que no conozco aún-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por eso le tomaste la mano a Emma?

-Por eso y porque ya la conocía-dijo simplemente

-Está bien-dije confundido

La clase paso largamente y yo ya ansiaba salir de aquí para ir a casa y obtener respuestas…cuando el timbre sonó me despedí de Bella y Sali corriendo, cuando salí vi a Emma que se estaba riendo de las babosadas que Emmet estaba haciendo yo fui hacia ella y hacia Alice que hablaba con Jasper y las tome de la mano

-Tenemos que irnos, lo siento chicos nos vemos mañana-dije rápidamente

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?-pregunto Emma sorprendida

-Me puedes decir porque no me dijiste que ya conocías a Bella-dije serio

-¿Ya? ¿Ya lo sabes?-pregunto nerviosa

-Solo se que ya se conocían pero necesito respuestas Emma…de verdad las necesito-dije mientras suspiraba

-Bien, vamos a la casa, la historia es larga-dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se iba caminando hacia mi volvo

-¿De que rayos estabas hablando?-me pregunto Alice confundida

-Al parecer Bella y Emma se conocían desde antes-susurré

-Emma se ve asustada Edward-dijo Alice mirando tiernamente a nuestra hermana

-Lo sé-dije avanzando hacia el volvo-Pero no por eso desistiré de mi deseo de saber la verdad

Alice subió al auto y yo empecé a manejar un poco rápido para poder llegar a mi casa pero todo esto era tan extraño… ¿Por qué Emma nos había mentido? ¿Acaso no nos tenía confianza?

-¿Estás enojado conmigo Edward?-pregunto Emma en un susurró sin levantar la vista

-No…solamente dolido de que después de todos estos años juntos no me tengas confianza-dije mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor

-Lo siento…-dijo con voz rota

Yo no le conteste, me dolía ver a mi hermana así pero estaba demasiado consternado para cambiar de opinión…pude ver como Alice abrazaba a Emma susurrándole cosas al oído y consolándola mientras Emma luchaba por no llorar, apreté con fuerza el volante…

-Por favor no llores-pedí

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirándome con sus ojos café oscuro llenos de lágrimas

-No me gusta verte llorar Flaca…no quiero volver a verte llorar-dije mientras alargaba mi mano para tomar la suya

Emma tomo mi mano y la apretó mientras me sonreía un poco yo le sonreí y deje su mano para estacionarme, cuando llegamos todos bajamos nerviosos, entramos y nos encontramos con mis padres que estaban en la sala…

-Hola chicos! ¡Llegaron temprano!-dijo mi madre sonriente

-Mama queremos hablar de algo muy importante-dije serio

-¿De que desean hablar?-pregunto mi padre levantándose del sofá

-De porque nunca nos dijiste que apadrinaste a Bella Swan…y de que nunca nos dijeron que Emma conocía a Bella desde antes-dijo Alice

Mi padre endureció su rostro y nos hizo una seña con la mano para que nos sentáramos, nos sentamos todos juntos mientras que Emma se quedaba en medio de nuestro padre y nuestra madre…

-¿Segura de que quieres hablar de esto Emma?-pregunto mi mama acariciando su rostro

-Si…Alice y Edward merecen saber la verdad-dijo mi hermanita mirándonos con una triste sonrisa

-Bueno…como saben adoptamos a Emma cuando tenía 12 años-dijo Carlisle-Tú Edward tenías 14 al igual que Alice

-Si papa pero ¿Cómo se conocen Bella y Emma?

-Bella iba a unas juntas para ayudar a las chicas que habían sido violadas y abusadas sexualmente-dijo mi padre Carlisle y pude ver como Emma se tensó

-¿Cuándo llevabas a Emma de visita al hospital vio a Bella?-pregunte

-No exactamente-dijo Carlisle suspirando

Emma tomo la palabra y suspiro mientras nos miraba a mí y a Alice con dolor

-Mis padres, cuando me trajeron aquí a Estados Unidos, me dejaron con unos familiares en lo que buscaban un trabajo, después comprendí que simplemente me habían abandonado, no querían que interfiriera con sus planes-respondió con voz ahogada- Y…. bueno un tío mió una vez entro a mi habitación y…me hizo…me…

-La violo-dijo Carlisle mientras Emma se echaba a llorar

Yo sentí una furia devastadora crecer en mi interior ¡Habían violado a Emma! ¡HABÍAN LASTIMADO A MI HERMANITA! Alice empezó a llorar mientras que yo la abrazaba y luchaba por no hacerlo también…

-Solamente tenía 11 años-dijo en un susurró-Un día mi tío se paso…me golpeo y me violo muchas veces…estaba tan lastimada que…me llevaron a un hospital…había…había lastimado tanto mi cuerpo que pensaron que iba a morir…pero Carlisle me salvo y me adopto

-Emma trajo mucha felicidad a nuestras vidas y por alguna razón encajo perfectamente a nuestra familia y nos tuvo mucha confianza a los demás, pasaron los años hasta que surgió un grupo de apoyo y la metí ahí…ahí me encontré con Bella, estaba en el hospital y tenía graves heridas…tenía apenas 16 años y yo me apiade de ella…Bella estaba muy lastimada no quería que ningún hombre la tocara, yo fui hasta donde estaba y tome su mano, Bella quito su mano asustada pero no la deje…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Tranquila, no te haremos daño-dije en un susurró_

_-Es lo mismo que dijo él-dijo llorando desconsoladamente_

_-Bella…voy a ser tu padrino, hay un grupo de apoyo que te servirá y yo te mandare mensualmente el dinero que necesites para que estés curada_

_-¿Usted va a hacer todo eso por mí? ¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendida_

_-Tengo una hija mas pequeña que tú, ahora tiene 14 años y sufrió lo mismo que tú…quiero que te cures Bella_

_-Gracias Doctor Cullen-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que nos daba_

_-Llámame Carlisle, sobrina-dije con una sonrisa_

_-Gracias, padrino-respondí y tomo mi mano_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-En el grupo de apoyo nos conocimos Bella y yo, éramos muy parecidas y habíamos sufrido cosas similares…así que nos hicimos amigas-dijo en un susurró-Yo no tenía idea de que era tú Bella Edward, hasta que un día la señalaste…y la reconocí

-Y aquí acaba la historia-dijo Esme sonándose la nariz

Alice corrió a abrazar con fuerza a Emma mientras le susurraba "Lo siento, lo siento" yo me sentía como un estúpido, por eso la reacción de Emma cuando dude de Bella….porque ella sabía la verdad de todo lo que había pasado…no lo podía creer…fui hacia Emma y después de que Alice la dejara de abrazar, al tome en mis brazos mientras besaba sus mejillas, al ver todo lo que había sufrido no pude mas que llorar…nunca había llorado de esa manera en mi vida pero era mi hermanita, mi flaca la que había sufrido…

-Lo siento Flaca, lo siento mucho-dije abrazándola mas fuerte

-No pasa nada Edward, te amo-dijo abrazándome mas fuerte-Eres mi hermano

-También te amo-le dije besando su frente

-Emma…hay una cosa que no me queda en claro-le dije luego de un momento

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bella dijo que yo era el Edward de Emma ¿Qué significa eso?

-Ah…en las sesiones nos decían quien era esa persona que queríamos mucho y que era con la mejor hablábamos y nos apoyaba y nunca nos dejaba solos y…bueno yo…Bella hablaba de que era Carlisle y yo…yo dije que eras tú Edward… mi Edward como te llamaba ¿Lo recuerdas?-dijo riendo yo asentí con una sonrisa-Por eso, Bella siempre me preguntaba de que como eras y me decía la suerte que tenía de tenerte…por eso supongo que te llamo mi Edward

Yo me reí junto con toda la familia y nos abrazamos, no podía creer todo lo que esta hermosa persona había sufrido…y lo que Bella había sufrido, así como Emma se había abierto con nosotros yo quería que Bella se abriera para poder consolarle y decirle cuanto sentía haberla lastimado…pero sobre todo decirle cuanto la amaba…

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Rayos…se me había escapado lo del Edward de Emma ¿Y si Emma se enfadaba? ¿Y si no quería que lo supieran? Desesperada agarre mi celular y marque al de Emma

-¿Bueno?-me contesto

-¿Emma?

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?-respondió feliz

-¡Lo siento tanto Emma! ¡Te juro que no quería decirle nada a Edward!-dije apenada

-No te preocupes….debes de tranquilizarte Bells-dijo riendo-Todo esta arreglado

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ya lo saben?-pregunte sorprendida

-Si, y no sabes cuanto me apoyaron…hasta Edward lloro, nunca lo había visto llorar-dijo suspirando

-¿Edward lloro?-pregunte sorprendida-¿Está bien? ¿Sigue llorando?

-Wow cálmate Bells, él esta bien, esta…ehm en la cocina-dijo nerviosa

-Ah….ok…-dije no muy segura

-Bells deberías darle una oportunidad a mi Hermano, él es un gran chico, un Idiota a veces bueno pero no es su culpa ser tan desconfiado en serio

-Es demasiado desconfiado-dije bufando-Pero tienes razón, no es malo

-Edward de verdad quiere ser tu amigo, te aprecia mucho Bella-dijo y yo me sonroje sintiendo miles de mariposas en mí estomago-Solamente en desconfiado

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan desconfiado?-pregunte

-Eso es algo que él te tendrá que contar después cuando los dos se sinceren y hablen cobre lo que les ha pasado, él también ha sufrido mucho Bella…

-¿En serio?-pregunte en un murmullo

-Si pero creo que nunca lo había visto sufrir tanto como cuando no lo quisiste perdonar

-Oh…yo…-dije sonrojada

-Bueno Bells me tengo que ir, cálmate y intenta ser amiga de Edward, quien sabe talvez pronto lo llames también su Edward

-¡EMMA!-grite yo y alguien más por el otro lado de la línea a la vez

-Upps…cálmate Bells jejeje me tengo que ir Edward me llama la comida ya esta lista, adiós-dijo riendo

-Adiós Emma-dije riendo con ella y colgué

-¿Con quien hablabas?-pregunto Emmet entrando a mi habitación

-Con Emma-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Emma? ¿Emm?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Le pusiste el mismo apodo que a ti?-pregunte riendo

-Jajaja si así le puse-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Tienes su teléfono? ¿Cómo?

-Emma iba a las misma sesiones que yo Emm-dije con una triste sonrisa-Nos hicimos amigas

-¿Así que a Emma también…?

-Si-dije en un susurró

-¡Ahora veo porque es tan tímida! ¡Dios y yo molestándola con eso!-dijo Emmet abatido

-Le caes muy bien Emmet-dije con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?

-Si-dije abrazándolo

-Bueno eso es un alivio, bien desde mañana nos sentaremos juntos TODOS los días-dijo mientras me empezaba a dar vueltas por el aire

-¡Emmet bájame!-dije riendo

-Bien, nos vemos hermanita-dijo besando mi mejilla y se fue

Yo me reí y suspire, ¿Y si Emma tenía razón? Edward es un buen chico…pero al fin y al cabo es un hombre…pero puede ser mi amigo…si mi amigo, aunque nos e porque ese termino no me parece suficiente…

* * *

_**Bien ya vieron porque era el Edward de Emma ¿Qué tal? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¡Bella esta indesisa en si quiere a Edward solamente como un amigo! ahhhh y Edward ya supo toda la verdad....ah me encanta como es jejejejjeje**_

_**¡Dejen reviews!**_


	5. Cediendo

**Ojala y les guste el cap me costo escribirlo jajajajja falta de inspiración pero las dejo ajjaja quiero muchos reviews por fis!!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estábamos en la sala después de todo lo que Emma nos había contado no podía creer que en verdad todo esto hubiera pasado…no lo podía creer…pobre de mi Emma

"¿Segura que estas bien Emma?" pregunte no muy convencido

"Si Estoy mejor" dijo con una sonrisa

"Bien…oye respecto a Bella…"

"Oh…suena mi teléfono espera" dijo Emma sonriendo "Bueno?"

"¿Emma?" respondió la voz de mi Bella al teléfono

"¡Hola BELLA! ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto mi hermana sonriente

Yo me acerque más a Emma para escuchar la conversación

"¡Lo siento tanto Emma! ¡Te juro que no quería decirle nada a Edward!" dijo apenada

"No te preocupes….debes de tranquilizarte Bells" dijo riendo "Todo esta arreglado"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Ya lo saben?" pregunto sorprendida

"Si, y no sabes cuanto me apoyaron…hasta Edward lloro, nunca lo había visto llorar" dijo suspirando

Yo sonreí mientras la abrazaba

"¿Edward lloro?" pregunto sorprendida "¿Está bien? ¿Sigue llorando?"

Yo miré sonriente a Emma ¡Bella se había preocupado por mí!

"Wow cálmate Bells, él esta bien, esta…ehm" Emma me miró mientras yo pensaba y luego señalaba la cocina "En la cocina" dijo nerviosa

"Ah….ok…"dijo no muy segura

"Bells deberías darle una oportunidad a mi Hermano, él es un gran chico, un Idiota a veces bueno pero no es su culpa ser tan desconfiado en serio"

Yo me reí un poco al escuchar lo de Idiota y Emma me sacó la lengua

"Es demasiado desconfiado" dijo bufando "Pero tienes razón, no es malo"

"Edward de verdad quiere ser tu amigo, te aprecia mucho Bella" dijo "Solamente en desconfiado"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan desconfiado?" pregunto

Yo mire a Emma negando con la cabeza y ella suspiro

"Eso es algo que él te tendrá que contar después cuando los dos se sinceren y hablen cobre lo que les ha pasado, él también ha sufrido mucho Bella…"

"¿En serio?" pregunto en un murmullo

"Si pero creo que nunca lo había visto sufrir tanto como cuando no lo quisiste perdonar"

"Oh…yo…"dijo nerviosa

"Bueno Bells me tengo que ir, cálmate y intenta ser amiga de Edward, quien sabe talvez pronto lo llames también tu Edward"

"¡EMMA!" gritamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo pero luego tape mi boca

"Upps…cálmate Bells jejeje me tengo que ir Edward me llama la comida ya esta lista, adiós" dijo riendo

"Adiós Emma" dijo riendo con ella y colgó

"Ven acá flaca" dije mientras me ponía arriba de ella y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas

"¡Jjajajajaja! ¡Ya Edward! ¡DÉJAME! ¡HAHAHA! ¡ALICE! ¡AYUDAAA!" grito atacada de risa

Y fue cuando sentí como alguien se ponía encima de mí y empezaba a jalarme de la camiseta

"¡Bájate de nuestra hermana Edward Cullen" dijo Alice riendo

"¡Alice pedí ayuda no mas carga!" dijo Emma roja

Yo me reí y con Alice todavía en mi espalda deje a Emma que sonrió maliciosamente y se lanzó encima de mí lo que hizo que nos cayéramos todos al suelo y estuviéramos atacados de risa

"No saben…jajaja…cuanto los amo" dijo Emma mientras ponía su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazaba a Alice que estaba del otro lado

"Yo también las amo mis princesas" dije sonriente

"¡Awww que tierno Eddie!" dijo Alice mientras besaba mi mejilla

"Ternura es mi segundo nombre" dije sonriente

"Tú segundo nombre es Anthony" dijo Emma riendo

"Bueno mi tercer nombre" dije suspirando

"Jajajajaj si como se tienen terceros nombres" dijo Alice riendo

"¡Es una metáfora!"

"¡A comer niños!" nos grito Esme desde la cocina

"¡Vamos!" gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo y reímos

Emma y Alice corrieron a la cocina y yo fui detrás de ellas, en eso tocaron el timbre, Emma se levanto y fue a abrir…luego escuchamos como grito y empezó a jalar a alguien

"¡Mama! ¿Verdad que no hay problema en que Bella se quede a comer?" dijo mientras venía de la mano de Bella

Yo me levante de la mesa cuando llegó Bella y sonreí mientras que ella me daba una tímida sonrisa

"Claro que puede quedarse…eres bienvenida a esta casa cuando quieras" dijo mi mama sonriente

"Gracias…hace mucho que no los veía" dijo sonrojándose

"¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!" dijo Alice sonriente

"Yo…yo quería hablar con Edward" dijo mientras se mordía el labio

Yo me sorprendí pero rápidamente me acerque a ella mientras que Emma y Alice se agarraban de las manos y daban saltos en silencio

"Podemos hablar en mi habitación" ofrecí

"S-si…" dijo sonrojada

Yo le indique donde estaba mi habitación y salimos del comedor para ir aya, yo estaba sorprendido ¿Para que quería hablar conmigo?

"Pasa" dije mientras abría la puerta para que entrara

"Gracias…lamento haber venido así"

"No… me…me dio mucho gusto que hayas venido" murmure avergonzado

"Quiero…quiero hablarte sobre mi historia Edward, quiero que me conozcas mejor"

"Yo también deseo conocerte mejor"

"¿Me contaras porque eres tan desconfiado?"

"No es algo que me guste recordar pero lo haré" dije firme, ella me iba a contar una de sus experiencias mas dolorosas y yo tenía que contarle lo mío era lo justo "Yo tenía una novia, era hermosa y la amaba mucho, se llamaba Carmen…"

"¿Qué paso con ella?"

"Estaba enamorado de ella…pensaba en ella como la futura madre de mis hijos pero me engaño…me engaño con mi primo Eleazar…y desde ese momento me cuesta confiar en las mujeres…pero ella amaba a mi primo así que juré no entrometerme entre ellos, mi primo es mayor que yo y Carmen dijo que necesitaba a alguien mas maduro a su lado no a un chiquillo como yo…" murmuré con una sonrisa irónica

"No sabe lo que vales Edward…de verdad" me aseguro Bella mientras titubeante intentaba tocar mi brazo pero se arrepintió y se alejo un poco

"Gracias Bella…bueno esa es mi historia y esto nos devuelve a ti…"

"Mi padre como ya sabrás murió mi madre no pudo soportar la soledad por más tiempo y…ella…ella se caso con James un hombre que conoció gracias a su "amiga" Victoria" dijo suspirando

"Continua" dije mientras le sonreía infundiéndole valor

"Bien…tenía yo 14 años acabados de cumplir y ese día hubo una gran fiesta…mi madre se emborracho y se durmió, Emmet no estaba y solamente quedaba James…" dijo en un susurró "Entro a mi habitación de improvisto y…y me violo…así pasaron los años con los mismos abusos hasta que cumplí 15 y…descubrí que…que estaba embarazada…"

Yo me quede mudo y pude ver como Bella empezaba a llorar quise abrazarla pero sabía que no le gustaba que la tocasen…

"James quiso que abortara…pero…pero yo no quise…pero cuando nació mi bebe decidí que lo mejor era darlo en adopción…era un hermoso pequeño de ojos chocolate…afortunadamente se parecía mas a mi y a mi hermano que a él…me dolió tanto darlo…esa ha sido la decisión mas difícil que he tomado…se…se llama Caleb…"

"¿No has sabido de él?" pregunte confundido

"Intente buscarlo pero no…no me dejaron verlo…de todos modos Edward solamente tengo 17 años ¿Qué le puedo dar a mi hijo? No soy nadie Edward y ahora que James no esta no puedo tenerlo a mi lado por mi estupidez…¿Y si ya lo adoptaron? ¡Ya tiene 2 años! ¡No me va a reconocer!" dijo echándose a llorar

Yo incapaz de contener mi impulso fui hacia Bella y la abracé al principio Bella se tenso y hizo además de apartarse pero luego se aferro mas a mí y se soltó llorando largo y tendido

"Voy a hacer lo posible porque recuperes a tu hijo…lo prometo Bella" jure acariciando su cabello

"¿No te doy asco?" pregunto con una triste sonrisa

"Nunca me darías asco Bella…eres la mejor chica que he conocido…por…por eso soy feliz de tenerte a mi lado" murmuré mientras acariciaba su mejilla

"Gracias Edward y de verdad te agradezco que me des palabras de animo sobre encontrar a Caleb pero no creo que nos lo den a ninguno de los dos" murmuró derrotada

"Talvez a nosotros no" dije con una sonrisa "Pero a mis padres si…"

La cara de Bella se ilumino y en un impulso se abalanzo sobre mí abrazándome

"Gracias Edward, Gracias!" dijo sonriente

Pero en eso nuestros ojos se encontraron y Bella con toda la felicidad que sentía se acerco lentamente a mí poniendo sus labios con los míos, nuestros labios se unieron haciéndose uno y yo intentaba controlarme la bese dulcemente mientras que Bella sonrojada me correspondía

"Edward lo siento yo…" dijo separándose sonrojada "Me deje llevar"

"Ojala y te dejaras llevar mas a menudo" dije sonriente

"Esto no debió de haber pasado…recién acabas de romper con tu novia…"

"Bella…desde hace años me gustas" aseguré acercándome a ella

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Tú no puedes gustar de mí! Es decir ¡Mírate y mírame!" dijo sonrojada "Debe de ser un sueño…si eso es seguramente….la conmoción de lo sucedido.."

"Bella…"

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor cállate" dije y antes de que protestara estampe de nuevo mis labios con los suyos

* * *

**Aha se speraban eso???? ajajjaja las amoooo**


	6. Confesando

**Lamento haber tardado en actualizar a mi papi lo operaron.... pero aquí estaaa ojala y les guste! si quieren ver la portada de este fic vean el link de mi face tmbn hay de las otras historias

* * *

**

Bella POV

Podía sentir sus dulces labios contra los míos y eso me hacía muy feliz…demasiado feliz…sonreí y le correspondí el beso…mi primer beso había sido con…Oh no…James….él había sido mi primer beso…sin poder evitarlo mi mente me jugo una mala pasada…los dulces y tiernos labios de Edward se transformaron en los resecos y malolientes de James…mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar sus besos…sus dientes mordiendo mis labios…su lengua delineando mi labio inferior sin permiso…¡No! ¡NO!

"¡No Edward por favor!" pedí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo empujaba levemente

"Lo siento Bella" dijo avergonzado

"No importa…lo siento yo es que…esto fue muy rápido pero…no fue tan malo" dije sonrojada

"¿No fue tan malo?" pregunto con una sonrisa pícara

"Qué no se te suba a la cabeza" respondí reponiéndome

"¿Por qué reaccionaste así?" me pregunto cauteloso

"Todo…todo iba bien hasta que…bueno yo…recordé a James…" dije mientras me soltaba a llorar

Edward lentamente toco mi brazo y yo sentí un cosquilleo extendiéndose por mi cuerpo luego al ver que no ponía resistencia fue enrollando sus fuertes brazos protectoramente alrededor de mi cintura mientras me apegaba a su pecho

"Ves que no fue tan difícil…" susurró en mi oído

Yo sonreí aún con lágrimas en los ojos y asentí mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro y aspiraba su fuerte aroma sintiéndome por primera vez protegida…ahora sabía que podía confiar en Edward

"Edward…"

"¿Mmmm?"

"Quiero conocerte mejor…de verdad" dije mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes

Edward me dedico una exquisita sonrisa torcida mientras acariciaba levemente mi sonrojada mejilla.

"Eso es todo lo que te pido" murmuró con los ojos llenos de emoción "Bueno es hora de que bajemos"

"¿Para que?" pregunte confundida

Edward sonrió y dejo de abrazarme yo suspire al no sentir su abrazo pero fue un suspiro de frustración, pero en eso sentí como una fuerte y masculina mano agarraba la mía con delicadeza y jalaba fuertemente de ella

"Tenemos que hablar con Carlisle y Esme, tenemos que empezar a buscar a Caleb" dijo mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras

Yo solamente pude sonreír, llegamos a la sala y ahí encontramos a Esme y a Carlisle sentados

"Papa…mama" dijo Edward seriamente "Quiero pedirles un favor…"

"¿De que se trata hijo?" pregunto Carlisle

"De…de buscar a mi hijo Caleb Carlisle" dije con voz rota

"Claro pero ¿En que podríamos ayudarlos? Saben que no dejan verlos" dijo Esme

"AL menos que lo adopten en lo que Bella y yo crecemos" dijo Edward

Yo lo miré interrogativamente ¿Acaso Edward estaba diciendo que se iba a quedar conmigo a pesar de todo? ¿Me iba ayudar con Caleb? ¿De verdad lo iba a hacer?

"Eso es algo complicado…" dijo Carlisle

Yo baje mi vista derrotada…

"Pero estaríamos encantados de hacerlo" dijo Esme con voz decidida

Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con los dulces ojos de Esme y Carlisle, sonriente fui hacía ellos corriendo mientras los abrazaba fuertemente

"Gracias…muchas gracias" dije llorando de felicidad

"Edward te llevara a casa y les tendremos noticias pronto" dijo Esme sonriente

Edward y yo nos despedimos mientras salíamos de la casa

"¡Voy a ver a Caleb!" dije feliz "¡Mi Caleb!"

"Te dije que aceptarían" murmuró Edward

"Gracias" dije mientras lentamente lo abrazaba

Edward sorprendido pero gustoso me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos

"Es el segundo abrazo que me das en el día" dijo feliz

"Es la segunda vez que no tengo miedo de un hombre" dije sonriente

"Me agrada que no me tengas miedo y nunca tienes porque tenerlo…perdón por lo de aya arriba fue un impulso" dijo sonrojado

"No importa pero no entiendo porque lo hiciste" dije confundida

"Pensé que en esa parte había sido claro" dijo con una hermosa y torcida sonrisa

"¿Perdón?"

"Bella…yo…bueno tu me has gustado desde hace años" dijo mirándome atentamente a los ojos

"¿Qué?" respondí sin poder creerlo "Pero…no…tú estabas con Tanya"

"Porque jamás pensé en ni siquiera poder conversar contigo…eres la única chica que me intimida"

"¿En serio?" pregunte sonrojada

"Después del beso que te di lo dudas?" pregunto sonriente

Yo sonrojada aparte la mirada y los dos seguimos caminando hacía el carro

"La verdad nunca me llamaste mucho la atención siempre te ví como el engreído popular" dije con una sonrisa

"Espero y tu opinión haya cambiado"

"Oh si…ha dado un cambio radical" dije riendo

"Me gusta tú risa" dijo sonriente "Nunca te habías reído conmigo"

"Me estas ganando poco a poco" respondí sincera

"¿Puedo ver la foto de Caleb?" pregunto luego de un momento

"Claro" dije mientras la sacaba de mi bolsillo

Edward miró la foto y sonrió mientras me miraba a mí y a la foto

"Tiene tus ojos y tú sonrisa" dijo sonriente

"Si…y tiene el cabello rizado de Emmet y de…de mi papa"

"Lamento la muerte de tu padre" dijo sinceramente

"Hay algo que debo confesarte sobre eso Edward"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi padre no esta muerto…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Mi padre nos abandono cuando éramos pequeños y para nosotros es como si estuviera muerto, si él hubiera estado ahí conmigo nada de esto habría pasado" dije llorando "Pero no tendría a mi Caleb"

"Bella….yo…yo no se que decir"

"Solo abrázame por favor" pedí en un susurró y mis deseos se vieron cumplidos cuando0 sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward envolverme

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

"¿Ya estas mejor?" le pregunte a mi ángel

"Si…gracias por todo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del carro

"Bella…" dije luego de un momento

"¿Qué pasa Edward?" pregunto confundida

"Mañana pasaré por ti" dije firme

"La gente lo malinterpretaría" murmuró sonrojada

"Muchos amigos hacen eso"

"Si…es cierto somos amigos ahora ¿No?" me dijo con una sonrisa

"Debo de decirte que seré un mal amigo para ti Bella" dije serio

"¿Un mal amigo?"

"De verdad, deberías de alejarte de mí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo que yo siento y busco contigo no es solamente amistad y tú lo sabes"

"Oh…Edward yo…" intento decir pero la corte

"Se que no sientes lo mismo por mí pero no te preocupes el tiempo dirá…buenas noches" dije mientras besaba rápidamente su mejilla y me iba de ahí viendo por el retrovisor como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

* * *

OMG! Lo del padre de Bella va a ser de vital importancia en el futuro asi q ojo jajaja


	7. Mi pasado

**Se que he tardado mucho...pero mi papa se puso muy mal y mi madrastra no ayudaba en mi estado de animo...si hubiera escrito cuando estaba asi de mal emocionalmente seguramente Edward hubiera muerto y Bella se hubiera quedado siempre invisible...así que mejor nooooo...obvio no pondría nunca esoo así que ojala y disfruten el capitulo XD

* * *

**

Bella POV

Me sentía tan feliz…nunca pensé que estaría de esta manera con alguien que apenas conocía…es decir ¿Lo estaba superando? ¿O solamente me sentía segura con Edward? No sabía pero él era tan lindo en haberme ayudado con lo de Caleb ¡Iba a ver a Caleb! Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho seguiría diciendo que es lindo…

"¡CUENTANOSLO TODOOO!" gritaron unas voces fuera de mi ventana

"¿Eh?" pregunte confundida

"¡ABRE LA VENTANA BELLS!" grito ¿Emma?

"¿Emma? ¡Alice! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" dije sorprendida cuando las vi debajo de la ventana

"¡Hazte a un lado!" grito Emma

Yo me moví y vi como Emma se colgaba de la rama del árbol y saltaba hacía mi ventana pudo entrar pero cayó de pompas…

"¡Mierda!" grito sobandose su trasero por lo que me empecé a atacar de risa

"Para la próxima se civilizada" dijo Alice mientras entraba por la puerta

"¿Quién te abrió?" pregunto Emma haciendo un puchero

"Emmet" respondió simplemente Alice

"Maldito no me dijo que podía abrir la puerta" dijo Emma enfadada

Yo me ataque de risa mientras las abrazaba a las dos

"¡Cuéntanos todo!" grito Alice mientras daba brincos agarrando mis manos

"Pues…le conté mi pasado…Emma le conté de Caleb" dije seria

"¿En serio? Wow…no puedo creerlo" dijo sorprendida

"¿Caleb?" pregunto Alice

"Mi hijo…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto incrédula

"Tengo un hijo Alice…y tus padres me ayudaran a adoptarlo" dije con una sonrisa

"Me alegra mucho Bells" dijo sonriente

"Bueno ¿Y eso fue todo?" pregunto Emma

"Ehm…" dije sonrojada

"¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ESO NO FUE TODO!" grito Alice riendo

Yo me sonroje y me cubrí con la almohada mientras reía

"¡Cuéntanos!" gritaron emocionadas

"¡Edward me beso!" dije roja como tomate

Alice y Emma se miraron y luego empezaron a saltar mientras empezaban a gritar como locas

"¡TENEMOS NUEVA CUÑADA!"

"¡No chicas cálmense!" dije roja "No somos novios…"

"Aún" dijo Emma con una sonrisa

"No…yo…" dije sonrojada "Todo va muy rápido"

"El amor no tiene que ver con el tiempo…simplemente pasa" dijo Emma con una sonrisa

"¿Acaso tu estas enamorada?" pregunte sonriente

"No…" dijo sonrojada

"¡Pues yo si!" grito Alice riendo "¡De Jazz!"

"¿Jasper?" pregunte sorprendida "Me da gusto Alice"

"Gracias Bells" dijo con una sonrisa

"Bella…¿Le comentaste de tu papa?" me pregunto Emma

Yo mire a Emma y asentí

"No toda la historia peor si…"

"¿Podrías contarme la historia de tu vida Bella? Quiero conocerte mejor" dijo Alice

"Claro Alice" dije con una sonrisa…Emma me dijo que podía confiar en ella y el pequeño duende inspiraba confianza "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Cómo ocultaste lo de tu embarazo?" me pregunto curiosa

"Oh…" dije nerviosa "Al principio no se notaba…cuando se noto James quiso que abortara…me golpeo hasta que casi pierdo al bebe…y otra vez Carlisle me ayudo…me mando un tiempo con su hermana Elizabeth Masen y ella cuido de mí…."

"Oh por Dios…¿Tía Lizzie cuido de ti?" pregunto Emma sorprendida "Eso no lo sabía"

"Por eso no dejaba que fuéramos a visitarla…" dijo Alice

"Tiene una gran familia" dije con una sonrisa "Me ayudaron en todo…y me apoyaron mucho en darlo en adopción…"

"Pero tú no querías darlo en adopción" dijo Emma seria

"C-claro que quería…quería lo mejor para él…" dije intentado no sonar nerviosa

"Eres muy mala mentirosa" dijo Alice seria "Tú ocultas algo…algo que estoy segura ni le contaste a Carlisle…"

"No es cierto Alice" dije firme

Peor en ese maldito momento entro mi "querido" (nótese el sarcasmo) hermano Emmet

"Bells…diles la verdad" dijo serio

"Emmet idiota" susurre enfadada "Bien…mi…mi mama me obligo a darlo en adopción"

"¿Qué?" gritaron Alice y Emma a la vez

_Inicia Flash Back_

_"Míralo mama" repetí feliz "Tiene mis ojos y el cabello rizado de Emmet"_

_Caleb estaba agarrando con fuerza mi dedo mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos…acaba de tenerlo hace ya dos meses y era la mujer más feliz del mundo…mi hermoso bebe…pero estaba muy débil debido al parto…vi como mi hermoso bebe me sonreía y seguía jugando con mis dedos.._

_"Vete despidiendo de él Isabella" dijo mi madre seria_

_"Pero mama…¡Es mi bebe!" grite_

_"¡Solo tienes 15 años!" me espeto_

_"Ya…ya casi tengo 16" susurré_

_"¡Sigues siendo una mocosa Isabella! ¡No podrás cuidarlo como es debido!"_

_"¡Tu podrías enseñarme mama! ¡No quiero perderlo!" pedí con ojos llorosos_

_"¡Qué no ves que no puedes cuidar a ese niño! ¡Qué no ves que es un bastardo!" grito zarandeándome_

_"¡FUE TU CULPA! ¡POR UT CULPA PASO TODO ESTO!" le grite con rencor "Pero aún así yo amo a mi hijo…lo voy a cuidar"_

_"¡Cállate estúpida!" grito mientras me soltaba una bofetada y me quitaba a Caleb de mis brazos_

_"¡Mama! ¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélveme a Caleb!" grite mientras me levantaba con dificultad_

_Intente ir hacia ella pero mi madre me empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo_

_"Abajo esta la señora del orfanato…" dijo mientras salía de la habitación_

_"¡NO! ¡CALEB!" grite mientras intentaba pararme sin ningún resultado…había perdido lo único que tenía en mi vida…había perdido a mi hijo…mi bebe…mi Caleb_

_Fin de Flash Back_

"Y eso fue lo que paso" susurré con dolor

"Lo siento tanto Bella" dijo Emma abrazándome

"No te preocupes" susurré "Gracias a Edward lo volveré a tener entre mis brazos"

"Todos te ayudaremos Bella" dijo Alice

"Gracias" dije con voz rota

"Ya ves Bella…" dijo Emmet "Ya no eres invisible hermanita"

Yo le sonreí dándole la razón…por primera vez en mi vida…en este momento…recordando los rostros sonrientes de: Emma, Alice, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Jake, Carlisle, Esme pero sobre todo la hermosa sonrisa de Edward…ya no me sentía invisible…ya no iba a ser Invisible Swan…ya no mas….ya no era invisible…y sabía de alguna extraña manera que Edward me haría siempre recordarlo…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡Ya conocen mas del pasado de Bella! ¿Merezco reviews?


End file.
